Roxy: The Journal of a Pokemon Champ
by RobinMarlesuth
Summary: There is a world in which you can train animals to fight. They're your only friends in a place that throws you out at the age of only 11. Roxanne Suzuki is a young girl from New Bark, and this is her journal.  Manga-Based, Video Game Plot, AU/OC
1. In My Room, With The Music Up Loud

Hello All! First up is the wonderful Disclaimer~ _Pokemon is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, with the help of Shigeru Miyamoto, and is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases of the series. :D_

Next, I want you all to know that this story follows the manga R/B/G and Y plots only. It is AU after that. And how is it AU? Well, I will be following the plot line of the video game instead of G/S/C Manga plot line. Some aspects of the G/S/C plot line may follow over for the sake of continuity with the manga characters.

The Manga characters that appear are: Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow. These characters are the ONLY manga characters that will appear. They may also be altered for the sake of AU continum. [But you have my word as a writer that I will strive to keep the characters as to the book as possible.]

And although I endeavor to be as accurate as possible, my knowledge is diminished from years without reading/ watching/ playing the pokemon video games. Most of my information, comes from Bulbapedia [the official Wiki page for Pokemon], Serebii [the best pokemon website for updates and pokedex info], and various walkthroughs / my friends. If there is something that you find un-accurate about what I have posted, or a point in which you may say you think happened differently, please feel free to post it in the comments. Bear in mind that this is mainly AU though, so some things I may have changed on purpose.

Lastly, as the title says, this is in _diary format_. It's all from Roxy's point of view, and _only_ her point of view.

Thanks!

Entry 1: _In my room with the music up loud_

Next week I go and get my first Pokemon.

A coming of age thing y'know? So... legally I am an adult. At the age of _eleven._

What the hell? What kind of backward arsed society is this? (Don't let mom read me writing _those _words in my diary. Not proper of a young lady you know.) You're thrown out when you're still a prepubescent, with a weak pet to make your pet stronger and wander the world.

Oh sorry. I'm using _big words _again. The other kids don't like me because my intelligence is bigger than them, and the fact I am a female with an assaulting intelligence.

Mom was always like, why aren't you friends with anyone here in New Bark Roxy? I could always see the disappointment from her. And she can't wait for me to leave the house.

I'm too intelligent for her. Reminds her of Dad. He ran out on us when I was... what 8? It was then we moved from Kanto to Johto.

I wonder how Red is? He used to come back from traveling and tell me all his stories of what happened. I'm not sure how much of it was real that he told me, so much of it seemed beyond belief.

There was Team Rocket, and their leader Giovanni, who were trying to take over the world... and Red. My 11 year old friend stopped them.

Rocket supposedly stood for "Raid On the City, Knock-out Evil Tusks". I find it ironic that _they_ were "knocking out" evil.

Anyway. Red told me the truth of what happened to them. He, Green - his old frenenemy and Prof. Oak's grand-kid - and a girl named Blue - a girl who was kidnapped by Ho-Oh and raised by an evil only known as the "Mask of Ice"- had a show down with Team Rocket at the Silph Co. Building because that was actually Team Rocket's HQ. The legendary bird trio of Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were merged by something called the "GB Energy Amplifier" but were separated again when they were defeated by Red, Blue, and Green. Most of the TR members were arrested, but a bunch fled.

Eventually though, Red battled Giovanni, who was discovered to be the leader of Team Rocket. Red told me that he almost lost his life that day. But he won and Team Rocket was disbanded.

We moved quite soon after he came and visited. That storytelling was the last time I saw him. I gave him a scarf that I had made him that day as well. I heard he wears it around his leg. He would do that the pretentious prick.

All I know is from word of mouth... But apparently he's been on grand adventures again. He's become Champion now, after defeating Green at the Elite Four too.

I miss him.


	2. Up in Professor Elm's spare room, Lab

Hello All! First up is the wonderful Disclaimer~ _Pokemon is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, with the help of Shigeru Miyamoto, and is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases of the series. :D_

Next, I want you all to know that this story follows the manga R/B/G and Y plots only. It is AU after that. And how is it AU? Well, I will be following the plot line of the video game instead of G/S/C Manga plot line. Some aspects of the G/S/C plot line may follow over for the sake of continuity with the manga characters.

The Manga characters that appear are: Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow. These characters are the ONLY manga characters that will appear. They may also be altered for the sake of AU continuum. [But you have my word as a writer that I will strive to keep the characters as to the book as possible.]

And although I endeavor to be as accurate as possible, my knowledge is diminished from years without reading/ watching/ playing the Pokemon video games. Most of my information, comes from Bulbapedia [the official Wiki page for Pokemon], Serebii [the best Pokemon website for updates and pokedex info], and various walkthroughs / my friends. If there is something that you find un-accurate about what I have posted, or a point in which you may say you think happened differently, please feel free to post it in the comments. Bear in mind that this is mainly AU though, so some things I may have changed on purpose.

Lastly, as the title says, this is in _diary format_. It's all from Roxy's point of view, and _only_ her point of view.

Thanks!

Entry 2: _Up in Professor Elm's spare room at the Lab_

Sorry to cut off yestermorning. Mom called me downstairs. Here I'll just transcribe the conversation to you.

_"Roxy? Would you come down here please?"_

_"Sure mom."_

_[I walked down the stairs at this point. But you probably already knew that.]_

_"Roxy, what did you do?"_

_"What are you talking about mom?"_

_"Professor Elm was looking for you."_

_"So? Why does that mean I did anything?"_

_"He only looks for you when some thing's come up. What did you do?"_

_"I didn't do anything." _

_"Don't lie to me young lady!" _

_"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." [I looked over on the counter to see my PokeGear there.] "And why exactly were you hiding my PokeGear? I was expecting it back three days ago. You wonder why I don't trust you with anything." [I picked up my PokeGear and hung it around my neck.]_

_"What?" She spluttered right here. "I didn't..."_

_"You're ticking again. Don't you remember I can see when you lie mother? I'll be seeing you."_

_"I HOPE YOU DIE OUT THERE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"_

After that I slammed the door and walked outside. I was fuming, not only because of what she said [I mean what kind of mother talks that way to their child!] but also because she was hiding crucial equipment from me.

I went over to Prof. Elm's house, to see if he was there or at the lab. Mrs. Elm was always really nice to me, because I babysit little "Chika" as he likes to be called a lot.

She greeted me with the standard hello at the door and asked me to come in.

_"Hi Foxy Roxy. Come on in!"_

_"Thank you Mrs Elm."_

_[I walked in the door and Chika immediately ran up to me]_

_"Roxy! When I grow up I'm going to be a Pokemon Professor to help Daddy!"_

_"Awe! Well, then you better study! Pokemon professors have to be very in touch with their research!"_

_"Whats re... research?"_

_"It's what your daddy does Chika. All that information is written down so they can study it. That's what research is."_

_"Ok! I'm gonna go study Roxy! I'm going to be big and smart like you and Daddy!"_

_[Chika ran off to his room after that.]_

_"I don't know how you do it Roxy. He just loves you to bits. I haven't a clue what I'm going to do when you're gone." [She sighed at this and motioned for me to sit as she started to wash the dishes.]_

_"Same as you did before Mrs Elm. You got along quite well before we moved here. Anyway I can't stay long, I was actually looking for your husband. Supposedly he was looking for me."_

_"Oh yes! I remember him saying something about you being old enough now to run an errand for him before you went on your journey."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yes well... I think he's at the back of his lab."_

_"Thanks Mrs Elm."_

_"Be good now Roxy!"_

I left the house and wandered over to the Professors Laboratory Building.

I always wondered why he built the lab so far away from his house. I suppose he needs the exercise though. He always is cooped up in that lab. The only time he gets out is to walk home, well that or go meander in the tall grass on Route 29.

Anyway. I walked into Elm's lab and past the Aids, giving an acknowledging head bob towards them.

Before I go any further, perhaps I should explain Professor Elm. Professor Elm is the establishment in this town. The authority if you will. When you have a problem, you go to him. We're a tiny little village, and we can't ask Officer Jenny to come out here every time we have an issue. Since he is the most famous, well... he get to be the aristocrat.

But he's not snobbish about it either. In fact... even the way he dresses is reflective of his absent-minded modest attitude. He's really quite nice. He told me once, he was a student of Professor Oak, along with a few other men.

Anyway, when I reached him, it took a few minutes to get his attention.

_"Roxy! There you are! I was looking for you and then I realized that hey, you'd find me here once word had gotten around. Looks like I was right." _

_[He smiled at that, like it was his own private joke.]_

_"Whatcha need Prof?"_

_[He smiled and waved to his computer.]_

_"I got an email from an acquaintance of mine called Mr. Pokemon. He-"_

_"Wait wait wait. His name is actually Mr. Pokemon? That's his real name?"_

_"Roxy."_

_"I'm just saying."_

_"Anyway. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. I got an email from him saying he has something really intriguing, but I don't have time to go check it out. You're supposed to get your Pokemon with the other kids next week right? You'd still be getting one if you accepted, you'd just be running an errand for me before heading out. _"

_"Ah sure. You know I can't say no to you Prof. Besides, it'd make Chika happy."_

_"I knew I could count on you Roxy. You can go ahead and pick your pokemon, and stay here at the lab tonight. You shouldn't be travelling at night your first week alone."_

_"Thanks Professor."_

_"It's no problem Roxy. The candidates are over there."_

One thing I love about the Prof, is that while he's absent minded, he knows how to keep a secret. When Mom first started this when we moved here after Dad left, I went to him. I learned from a young age that Professors were kind, after growing up with Professor Oak. So when I needed someone, I went straight to him.

I told him everything, and he never judged me for it. He didn't blame me like Mom did. He just sat there and patched me up when I needed it, and listened to me rant when I needed a breather. Sometimes I liked to think that he thought of me as a second kid. Whatever he thought of me, we certainly grew close.

I could understand his technical jargon, and he could let me be free. It was a win win situation for the two of us. I know he told his wife though, cause it was after that night that she asked me to start babysitting Chika.

Not that I minded.

So, I ended up taking this cute little thing called a Cyndaquil.

I think I'll name him Sellyn. After one of my favorite authors.

Signing off ~ Roxanne "Roxy" Suzuki

"O"

_A/N: Nathan Sellyn is a Canadian who wrote a collection of short stories called Indigenous Beasts._


	3. Route 29  To Cherrygrove City

Hello All! First up is the wonderful Disclaimer~ _Pokemon is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, with the help of Shigeru Miyamoto, and is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases of the series._ :D

Next, I want you all to know that this story follows the manga R/B/G and Y plots only. It is AU after that. And how is it AU? Well, I will be following the plot line of the video game instead of G/S/C Manga plot line. Some aspects of the G/S/C plot line may follow over for the sake of continuity with the manga characters.

The Manga characters that appear are: Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow. These characters are the ONLY manga characters that will appear. They may also be altered for the sake of AU continuum. [But you have my word as a writer that I will strive to keep the characters as to the book as possible.]  
And although I endeavor to be as accurate as possible, my knowledge is diminished from years without reading/ watching/ playing the Pokemon video games. Most of my information, comes from Bulbapedia [the official Wiki page for Pokemon], Serebii [the best Pokemon website for updates and pokedex info], and various walkthroughs / my friends. If there is something that you find un-accurate about what I have posted, or a point in which you may say you think happened differently, please feel free to post it in the comments. Bear in mind that this is mainly AU though, so some things I may have changed on purpose.

Lastly, as the title says, this is in diary format. It's all from Roxy's point of view, and only her point of view.

Thanks!

Entry 3: _Route 29 - To Cherrygrove City_

When I came down in the morning, Professor Elm was already there. Along with his wife, which surprised me.

_"Morning Roxy. Mr. Pokemon lives just on the outskirts of Cherrygrove. It should be a day trip there and back, but if it takes too long, I'm sure Mr. Pokemon will let you stay at his house for the night."_

_[He smiled and motioned over to the table. There was a map of Johto there.]_

_"See, we are here. New Bark Town. Take Route 29 all the way, and you'll end up in Cherrygrove. From there go up, to Route 30. Mr. Pokemon lives in a small house surrounded by trees. Also, can I see your PokeGear for a moment?"_

_[I handed the PokeGear over to him, while I memorized the map as best as I could. I don't have a photographic memory, y'know. While he was fiddling with it, Mrs Elm came up to me.]_

_"Knowing my husband, he probably neglected to give you this." [She held out a backpack for me.] "I took the liberty of filling it up with a few days worth of food for you and your Pokemon, I heard you took the Cyndaquil? Anyway, each starter child gets a bag here filled with things you need. I'm not sure if that's what happens over in Kanto as well, but..."_

_[She handed me a bag filled with items and food.]_

_"Ok! I registered the lab and my personal number in your phone book. Gimme a call when you get there, or if something comes up."_

_[He handed the PokeGear back over to me then.]_

_"Be careful out there Roxy."_

_[I smiled at that.] "I always am Prof. Take good care of yourself, and tell Chika that I said I'll be back by tomorrow."_

After that I left and headed down Route 29. It's interesting being on my own... I never thought that it could feel so lonely. I let Sellyn walk outside beside me, and even then.

I don't know why I feel this way. There's nothing in that town... Well, that's what I'd like to say I suppose. I miss the Professor and everyone in the Lab... I miss Mrs Elm, and little Chika, and the towns people who knew what was going on and care for me like their own. I miss the warmth of those who care, even if it's just pity.

I have to survive. So I can see them again.

And Red.

The pompous deviant would never let it go if I died.

So, I've decided. This is my creed. I'm going to "survive with style". If that means beating gym leaders to get badges so that no one bugs me fine. But I will survive. And no one, is gonna bring me down.

~0~

[Still Headed to Mr. Pokemon's house today... _Cherrygrove_]

So. People are either really helpful to new trainers, or... I just look easy. Annnnd... I met a ghost. It's really creeptastic... Now I don't know if she's really a ghost but... Ok. On Route 29, after I finished the first entry, a woman came up to me.

_"I do believe that this is the first time we've met? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Tuscany, of Tuesday. By way of introduction, please accept this gift of a Pink Bow. Wouldn't you agree that is most adorable? It strengthens normal type moves. I am certain it will be of use." _

I took the bow from her and examined it. But when I looked up to say thank you... She was gone. It was freaky.

But back to the really helpful/easy thing. When I first stepped foot in Cherrygrove, this old man came over to me. He looked like he was waiting at the entrance of the town.

_"You're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell! That's ok! Everyone is a rookie at some point. If you'd like, I can teach you a few things."_

_[I said ok, mostly because he didn't seem like a bad guy but... he was kinda creepy.]_

_"Ok then! Follow me!"_

_[He walked me over to several places and pointed.]_

_"This is a Pokemon Center. They heal your Pokemon in no time at all. You'll be relying on them a lot, so you better learn about them. Nurse Joy is the main lady who runs the place. Well her and her myriad of sisters. Over here with the blue roof is a PokeMart. They sell all the things you need, from PokeFood to PokeBalls and potions."_

_[We walked a little father and saw the water front.]_

_"This is the sea, as you can see. Some Pokemon are only found in water."_

_[Then we walked up to a small building. A house.]_

_"Here... It's my house! Thanks for your company. Let me give you a small gift. [He gave me a small card] It's for your PokeGear. This card is entered and it gives you a map of the region. Good luck on your journey!"_

Then I got a "mystic water" from a fisherman. He said that supposedly it increases the power of Water-type moves by 10%. I don't have a water-type... But I'll keep it. You never know when you need something like this. Plus it's a pretty pendant.

Well. Time to head north. At least now I have a map...

~0~

_Side note: I found a fruit bearing tree on Route 30._


	4. Route 30  Mr Pokemon's house

Hello All! First up is the wonderful Disclaimer~ _Pokemon is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, with the help of Shigeru Miyamoto, and is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases of the series. :D_

Next, I want you all to know that this story follows the manga R/B/G and Y plots only. It is AU after that. And how is it AU? Well, I will be following the plot line of the video game instead of G/S/C manga plot line. Some aspects of the G/S/C plot line may follow over for the sake of continuity with the manga characters.

The Manga characters that appear are: Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow. These characters are the ONLY manga characters that will appear. They may also be altered for the sake of AU continuum. [But you have my word as a writer that I will strive to keep the characters as to the book as possible.]  
And although I endeavor to be as accurate as possible, my knowledge is diminished from years without reading/ watching/ playing the pokemon video games. Most of my information, comes from Bulbapedia [the official Wiki page for Pokemon], Serebii [the best pokemon website for updates and pokedex info], and various walkthroughs / my friends. If there is something that you find un-accurate about what I have posted, or a point in which you may say you think happened differently, please feel free to post it in the comments. Bear in mind that this is mainly AU though, so some things I may have changed on purpose.

Lastly, as the title says, this is in diary format. It's all from Roxy's point of view, and only her point of view.

Thanks!

Entry 4: _Route 30 ~ Mr. Pokemon's house._

Well, I made it here. Between battling people and wild animals... And finding things lying on the ground [I've picked up 3 antidotes already! Geeze!]...

But anyway.

_"Hello, hello! You must be Roxanne. Professor Elm said that you would visit in his stead. What I want him to examine is this over here. Please follow me."_

_[He took me across his house to an egg sitting in a next.]_

_"I know a couple who run a Pokemon Day-Care service. They gave me this egg, and they had no idea where it came from. I was intrigued so I sent mail to Professor Elm. I'm sure you know that Professor Elm is the best for Pokemon Evolution, even Professor Oak here recognizes that."_

When I had turned around, I saw Professor Oak standing next to a computer in the house. He wasn't paying attention, but I could feel myself tearing up. I hadn't seen Professor Oak in years, but there he was, standing exactly like he used too. Professor Elm must have know that he was there... That man.

_"Professor Oak?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_[He looked up from the computer in shock.]_

_"Roxy? Little Roxanne? Is that you?"_

_[I laughed and ran over to him for a hug. He embraced me heartily.]_

_"I can't believe that you're here Professor! How are you? What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh Roxy! It's been so long! How did you come here? I thought you had moved to a different part of Kanto!"_

_"No, we ended up in New Bark Town," [I let go of him and we sat down at the table. I don't know where Mr Pokemon went, and at that time I really didn't care. The Professor was my friend and we had some catching up to do.], "Mom didn't want to travel anymore. We live next to Professor Elm, and I help him out periodically with his work. Since I'm 11 now, and was already heading out next week, Professor Elm asked me to come over here first."_

_"I see... How are you Roxy? You look... Different."_

_"Prof?"_

_"What I mean to say is that... You've lost your light. You use to have such pretty eyes, that glimmered with hope. Now..."_

_[I always loved that Professor Oak asked the hard questions. But now...]_

_"Well that usually happens when your mother decides that it's your fault dad left and decides to beat you for the rest of the time that she has left with you."_

_"What?"_

_"Never mind. It's over now, and no biggie. I'm not going back to her again."_

_"Oh Roxy... You know Red was upset when you left."_

_[I smiled at that.]_

_"I would have guessed. How is he?"_

_"Well... He's Kanto Champion now. I suppose you heard about that though. And... Well, maybe it's better you heard all the details from him. He got into a pretty nasty situation a bit ago, but he's better now. Actually, I heard from Blue that he may be going up to Mt. Silver sometime soon."_

_"He gets himself into all sorts of trouble... I worry for him you know?"_

_"I think we all do Roxy."_

_"I'll try to find him. I really want to see him again."_

_"He spent two years searching for you, y'know."_

_"Really?"_

_"You're special to him Roxy. You never judged him, and you were always there for him."_

_"Ah."_

_"While I have you. You're 11 and on your way out correct?"_

_"That is in fact what I just said Prof."_

_"Haha Roxy. Here."_

_[He handed me a PokeDex. It looked like the same one that I had seen Red use all the time, but it was modified.]_

_"It's an updated version of the PokeDex. I trust you as much as I do Red and the others. You can be the first to use the 2.0 version. When you meet the others too, you can sync and update their Dexes."_

_"Are you seriously making me a Dex Holder?"_

_"Of course Roxy. Now, as for me, I have to leave."_

_"But-"_

_"No no. I'll see you again soon Roxy. The whole reason I'm here is to visit Mary. She's sort of mad at me. I've been neglecting the Radio Show lately, and so to make it up to her I'm actually going to Goldenrod to do the show with her. I'll be there for a while. You should come visit." [He gave me one last hug and walked out the door.]_

I watched the door for a while before Mr. Pokemon came up and put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything but motioned over to a bathroom door for me. I walked in and cleaned my face off a bit... I hadn't even realized that I was crying. When I came out, he was making dinner for us.

_"Professor Elm is a dick." [I mumbled as I sat down. He laughed and set down a plate of food.]_

_"I told him that I was expecting Professor Oak either today or tomorrow. I do believe that he sent you out here to see him, rather than me." [He looked at me wryly as he sat down to eat.]_

_"Yes well... He knew that Professor Oak and I have a history. He practically raised me as a kid. We moved here because my parents split. I missed him, a lot. I knew he had an ulterior motive when he smiled at me." [Mr Pokemon laughed again. We ate the meal in quiet, and then I helped him clean up.]_

_"It's only 6, if you want to head back to the Lab."_

_"I think I'll do that yes."_

_"Oh. And don't forget what you came here for. Take the egg with you. Professor Elm needs to examine it anyway."_

_"You sure? I could just send him here to get back at him."_

_[He laughed as he handed me the Egg.]_

_"No, you'll have to get your revenge some other way."_

We said our goodbyes then and I went outside. That's where I currently am-

Oh my god. Sorry I just cut off. Professor Elm just called me. Someone broke into the lab. I have to hurry my way back.

Roxy out!


	5. Labratory Shenanigans

**H**ello All! First up is the wonderful Disclaimer~ _Pokemon is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, with the help of Shigeru Miyamoto, and is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official releases of the series._ :D

Next, I want you all to know that this story follows the manga R/B/G and Y plots only. It is AU after that. And how is it AU? Well, I will be following the plot line of the video game instead of G/S/C Manga plot line. Some aspects of the G/S/C plot line may follow over for the sake of continuity with the manga characters.

The Manga characters that appear are: Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow. These characters are the ONLY manga characters that will appear. They may also be altered for the sake of AU continum. [But you have my word as a writer that I will strive to keep the characters as to the book as possible.]

And although I endeavor to be as accurate as possible, my knowledge is diminished from years without reading/ watching/ playing the pokemon video games. Most of my information, comes from Bulbapedia [the official Wiki page for Pokemon], Serebii [the best pokemon website for updates and pokedex info], and various walkthroughs / my friends. If there is something that you find un-accurate about what I have posted, or a point in which you may say you think happened differently, please feel free to post it in the comments. Bear in mind that this is mainly AU though, so some things I may have changed on purpose.

Lastly, as the title says, this is in diary format. It's all from Roxy's point of view, and only her point of view.

Thanks!

Entry 5: _Labratory Shenanigans_

So... :T

I met someone today. I don't know what I am going to do about this but...

Ok. So. I made my way back to lab, running as fast as I can. [Which reminds me, I need to get some running shoes. I had to take my flats off because I kept tripping as I ran.] When suddenly I ran into this boy.

My first thought I must say is that he was kinda cute. Red hair, the greyest eyes you'll ever see, wearing black and red clothes.

His disposition was cold, and his body language screamed "on guard" to me. Sellyn was growling behind me as I stood up from where I had fallen after running into him.

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before he started talking.

He said his name was Silver. Among a few other things I didn't quite catch. He then asked to battle.

I was suprised when he pulled out Totodile. I remembered that it was one of the pokemon from Professor Elm's lab. And it happened to be a water type, which could really screw Sellyn up.

I ended up beating him, though it was close.

He didn't say anything as he recalled the Totodile.

Except a single "I'm sorry." He walked off nearly brushing up against me and away.

I don't know why I stopped to battle him when I avoided everyone else. Perhaps it was a premonition. And I don't know why he said that, but... He didn't seem like a bad man. His eyes looked like they were searching, the were lost, and there was so much pain in them.

I'm getting of topic though. My last entry said that someone broke into the lab.

I got back to the lab in the evening, and was meeted by Professor Elm, and a Police Officer. Someone stole one of the Pokemon from the starter list.

I don't know why I protected Silver. But when the officer asked me if I had seen a boy with red hair and grey eyes... I told him I hadn't seen anyone like that.

He told me to keep an eye out, and to call the police when I see him next. Then he left.

Professor Elm and I had a conversation about the egg, and I gave it to him for safe keeping. I reprimanded him for sending me over and not telling me Professor Oak would be there, but he just laughed.

We then talked about how Oak had given me the new PokeDex. Professor Elm inspected the Dex and then gave it back. Without a word he took my Gear and marked several things on my map. He then told me that he had marked all of the gyms, and that if I want to fill the Dex I should get all the badges.

I laughed at that. I was already planning to.

I stayed at the lab that night, and said goodbyes in the morning.

I want to know more about Silver, but... I want to fill up the Dex too.

Priority: Dex and Red

Sidequests: Silver.

Roxy~ Out


	6. Important Notice

Sorry to say that I have to place this on Hiatus for now. My computer got a virus and all of my work was wiped from it. Including this story.

I will try to write a new chapter soon but with my computer going under some major repair to get fixed, I'm not sure if I can update as regularly as I was.

Again, so sorry. :T


End file.
